The day
by Mikey hamato
Summary: Its the day the turtles (as tots) get there weapons it is supposed to be a happy day, but theres somthing on splinters mind... first ever fanfic ;)
1. worried

"my sons, as you know today is an important day. "it is the day you take a huge step into your life as ninjas,warriors,honorable martial artists and most importantly a team"

Master splinter finished his speech with a smile. His sons were sitting opposite him on a japanese style mat, Leonardo the eldest of his four was sat in a meditating pose looking at his master a proud grin on his face. Splinter knew his son was exited about this day,ever since he started watching a certain space cartoon Leonardo had told his farther he wanted to be a leader. a hero.

Sat next to his fanboy bro was hot head (as his brothers called him) really he was Raphael or Raph even Raphie to his youngest brother. The tuff turtle was sat sloppily, plaiting his bandanna tails. Splinter just couldn't resist "RAPHAEL STOP PLAYING HAIR DRESSES AND LISTEN!" he shouted, making his son jump out his shell. "yes master splinter" was all Raph could say, as his brothers giggled helplessly making it so he was barely heard.

The one who has giggling the most was splinters smartest son found it highly amusing his tormentor was being yelled at. "Donatello whats so amusing?" splinter asked sternly, as Donnie soon realized he was the last one laughing but he soon shut up fast. just in time to hear Raph slyly whisper "I'll get you later..." Donnie gulped.

laying on his stomach next to his nervous sibling was Splinters youngest son Michelangelo,but everyone called him Mikey because they found his full name to tongue twisting even Donnie found it hard to get his mouth around it. The youngster with the hard name kicked his legs back and forth in rhythm to the japanese music that splinter was playing in the background. splinter shook his head fondly at the tiny turtle. splinter was worried about his son he was small,skinny and weak and got sick a lot. Tears filled the masters eyes as he looked at Mikey, who was on the erge of another coughing fit. sad as it seemed splinter feared his son might not make it through the harsh winter. Today the old rat was going to make sure Mikey got noticed and praised for not only being a strong fighter but for having a strong heart, that has carried on beating against all the odds...


	2. weapons

"Leonardo,come forward"Splinter let his confident voice fill the got up slowly this was his moment, He felt his heart beat with excitement and pride. He walked shakily to his master and bowed. Splinter grinned and got up on his scrawny paws and also bowed, to his son.

"Leonardo hamato,you are bold,confident, and kind. You show love mercy and pure dedication in every lesson and training session i have ever giving you" Both father and son beamed with pride for a moment. "But my son do you know what makes you Leonardo, it is that you are a great big brother and most importantly a leader" tears of pride fell down the rats face."is something wrong?" asked leo a worried expression on his face. "my son,these are tears of happiness and pride,and so to show my gratefulness, i give you..." splinter turned and retrieved something long and sharp."double katana"splinter finished his sentence putting the sharp objects in front of his turtle son. Leonardo screeched with excitement picking up his new weapon he kissed each sword carefull not to cut himself then quickly ran and put them on his mat and rushed back to hug his farther "thank you, thank you,thank you" leo shouted. splinter expected gratefulness but this was a little unexpected,the master gently held onto leo's shell and managed to unpluck him from around his hairy neck. "sorry master splinter" leo said blushing."no my son thank you,just please find away to express your gratitude in a way that doesn't strangle people..." the room was filled with laughter mostly from leo as he skipped happily back to his mat. Raph was still ticked from earlier, Donnie smiled at his brother,but Mikey said something that almost broke splinters heart. "wow leo,you are everything that farther said, i wish i was as skilled as you"Splinter knew his son was skilled in his own way,but did Mikey himself know?

It was hard but Splinter had to shake it off for now,for it was his second eldest sons turn "Raphael,come forward" Raph jumped at hearing his name he grunted got up and slinked over to his master a bored look on his face. Splinter chuckled at his pouting son. A whisper came from behind Raph "you gotta bow.." hissed leo (yep he was the leader) Raph bowed halfheartedly and looked back up with a impatient look."my son... you are strong,passionate,protective, you show emotion your strong-willed and a very skilled fighter" Raph smiled for a second but quickly wiped it of trying not to damage his ego."so my son i give you. Raph held out his hands and splinter filled the emptiness with something metal and cold Raph looked down at them as splinter ended his sentence "sais" Raph didn't hide his smile this time. He then bowed like he ment it "thanks master splinter" he said as he sat down gingerly on the turtle filled mat.

"Donatello,come forward" Donnie was already on it, he walked quickly over to his master maybe a little to quickly. Don tripped over or Raph tripped him rather. Donnie cried aloud as his face made impact with the floor Donnie rose to find his brothers gawking at the him Donnie looked down and there was his single white tooth...

"RAPH,WHY THE SHELL WOULD YOU DO THAT YOUVE GONE AND BROKE DONNIE'S MOUTH, NO ONE TRIPPED YOU!" every one turned to the yelling turtle...Mikey. Mikey got up from his spot on the mat and went to comfort his nerdy bro. "Michelangelo is right Raphael you will be punished later, Michelangelo thankyou for helping your brother you can sit down now,Donnie your tooth shall grow back so please leave it for now and come forward"Donnie slowly made his way to Splinter his head bowed and waited for his farther to talk."Donatello you are smart not only in your mind but in your body you make your moves precise and correct you are also good in your studys, your brothers relies on you to tend to their medical needs. You would make a great doctor" Donnie's sad expression turned into a smile."So i give to you a weapon i know only you can master,a bo staff"Splinter said as he handed it to his son. "isst perffectts massser sintter" said Don happily struggling with his new gap. Don walked back to the mat smiling at mikey.

splinter breathed in it was time,it was Mikeys turn...


	3. mikeys turn

"And finally, Michelangelo" Splinter gave his son an encouraging smile. As Mikey rose from the mat, he was suddenly over come by a strong sence of shyness blushing he walked hesitantly to his farther. Sure Mikey had been praised before alongside his older brothers but never individually.

"My son..." Whispered splinter, tears in his eyes for the second time, as he tugged on Mikes hand for him to sit down. He didn't want his son fainting,he had already turned a frightfully pale would tend to his medical needs later, for now he was on a mission to make his sons self confidants rise." You are bright, imaginative, artistic, creative and also strong, fast, colorful, expressive ,kind, generous, and VERY skilled" Mikey blinked in shell shock (see what i did there :)...) "Really" squeaked Mikey. "my son,would i ever lie to you..."grinned Splinter Mikey beamed as the rat gave to him his weapon "nunckucks,and karasarigami" Mikey took his new-found glory over to his brothers. leo and don were happy for their baby bro as for Raph he was a different story.

"Thats not fair you said more about Mikey than us and he has two weapons!" yelled the raged turtle.

"Raphael you can now go for your time out for tripping your brother over earlier and Donatello, Leonardo, take Michelangelo for his medication"

Mikey gulped he knew what was coming..


	4. catch him!

"no,no,no Donnie,leo im fine i don't need it look im ok" stuttered Mikey ,a false grin spread across his face.

"well, your obviously not...look how pale you are" Donnie said sternly.

"yea, you look as though your about to faint" leo whispered sympathetically. he was extremely worried about his brother.

"well ya know.. id love to stay and chat but er,gotta run!" and with that Mikey made his escape.

Splinter was meditating at this point so it was up to poor nerdy don and fearless leo to catch him.

They both knew he was fast but wow... this was just ridiculous, he dashed around the lair in blind fear as his brothers rushed after him.

"get back here!" Donnie yelled as his long legs began to ache from running,leo on the over hand was a little stronger and faster and had formed a plan.

"you win Mikey" leo suddenly stopped and panted leo dramatically.

"What"cried don in shock leo never gave up never...

and that's when mikey started cheering,leo looked at don and winked.

the adorkabe bro joined in trying to hide his smile sly smile. "ya dahm it,your just to fast Mikey.

Mikey grinned "ha, ha, i beat you, i beat you!" he chanted mockingly at his brothers who were down stairs while hee was at the top.

"mmm,yes you are fast, but i bet you couldn't run into dons lab and find that pizza Despenser he's just finished building, in i dunno... 30 seconds " asked leo smugly.

"bet ya i could" and with that the confident little turtle bolted into his geeky bros lab wich was just a few doors down from where he was standing.

"ready..."leo whispered.

Donatello giggled evilly.

the to captors ran upstairs, straight into the lab were a young turtle had just realized he had been tricked...


	5. Don is mean

"You tricked me!" the shocked,angry expression on Mikeys face instantly made his brothers feel guilty but they had to do it,for his own good right?

"Come on, Mikey don't make his harder than it already is!" Don did feel bad about tricking his little bro. Michelangelo was usually sweet and thoughtful but when he was mad... the word stubborn comes to mind.

"NOOOO YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" they all knew Mikey was extremely over dramatic but seriously this was just... Don and Leo were starting to get impatient.

they had tried persuasion what other option did they have? threat... a tactic Raph liked to use. that gave donnie an idea.

"If you dont stop being a little brat and take it,ill burn all of your stupid comics! Don wasnt one for being agrasive even leo looked a little taken back.

"harsh much" came a sly voice from the door.

Don looked at his mean older broher, Regret was smeared all over his face. the sorry nerd turned back round to see poor mikey whos bottem lip began to quiver his eyes began to water dangerously.


	6. A fluffy endingxxx

"Mikey... I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Don babbled apologetically.

Mikey looked sadly at his nerdy brother. Don smiled back nervously at the young turtle before him, hoping to cheer him up. But it only earned a glare from the youngest sibling. Raph interrupted from the door "Mikey?" The red banded turtle asked a little knew an angry Mikey was never good... "Are ya alright?"

Mikey turned away from his brothers huffing angrily. "No I'm not alright, Your trying to hurt me with that horrid medicine again!" The mad tot yelled.

Leo after minutes of being silent finally spoke up. "Mikey" he stated firmly "You are sick right?

"no..." muffled the sad little turtle.

"Mikey, please face me and listen." The leader asked his brother calmly.

It took a few seconds before the prankster slowly turned round to face his big brothers his cheeks tear-stained cheeks.

Leo smiled at his baby brother."Mikey you _are _sick and you know this medication can make you better and its only a little injection. I'm sure someone as tuff and brave as you could handle it right?"

Raph made his way over to Mikey and bent down to his level "Leo is right... wow did I just say that? Anyway you are pretty strong so are ya gonna sulk here or come over to the med's table like big tuff Raphie?" Mikey smiled up at his big brother Raph smiled back a little impatiently.

The little turtle held out his hands to be held. Raph rolled his eyes but picked up his brother and carried him to the table were Don had the needle ready. Mikey was placed onto the table he gulped. Leo held onto the sick turtles shell and Raph held his hand reassuringly. Don was proud of his brave brother. "This won't hurt at all" he soothed.

The needle reached closer and closer to Mike's arm beads of sweat danced down his for he didn't make a sound until he felt a sharp pain. He yelped as Don quickly pulled the needle out. A plaster was placed on the bravest turtles arm. Mikey began to cry as he was taken from the table onto the ground. But he stopped as three pairs of familiar arms were rapped around him.

"Well done my sons..." Whispered a proud rat from behind the door."Well done..."


End file.
